Update:Patch Notes (4 January 2011)
The following small fixes and adjustments have now been made to the game. If you spot any further bugs in-game, please use the Bug Report feature ('Submit a Bug Report' under the 'Help' drop-down menu of the website). Graphical *Incorrect invisible blocking in the Agility course on Ape Atoll and near the south-west corner of Daemonheim. *Various barbarian women had their spears offset from their hands. *Brimhaven Dungeon had black patches on the floor. *The golden hammer was been seen in animations even if you were using Stealing Creation hammers for their bonuses. *Graphical conflicts between the Cape of Legends and Runecrafting Guild clothes. *Capes in Castle Wars were changing colour to match your base kit. *Decorative platelegs stretched during certain animations and clipped with skillcapes. *Players floated above some steps near Castle Wars. *Overhauled the cutscene showing you enter the Chasm of Tears. *Brimstail’s crystal bowl clipped with the floor. *Dagon’Hai robes clipped with skillcapes. *Cross on Defence skillcape was unclear in your inventory. *Dragonhide chaps clipped with desert kit. *Rellekka docks looked wrong on the minimap. *The entrance to the Stronghold of Player Safety had problems with its shadow. *Female gardeners were holding watering cans incorrectly. *A farmer had inappropriate combat animations. *Flared trousers on women could clip with boots. *The timer bar did not appear in Fist of Guthix in DirectX mode. *Fixed a floating bit of roof in the Barbarian Village. *Bandos tassets no longer stretch while fishing. *There was a stretching polygon on a floating barrel in Witchaven. *Some Hunter animations have been updated to work better with capes. *Incorrect floor colour and roof height in Zanaris. *Health bars were at inappropriate heights on tormented demons and the Phoenix. *Reworked a minimap dot for a dairy cow in Rellekka. *Revenant goblin animations have been fixed. *Some generic boulders were clipping with the ground. *Large crashed stars had z-bias issues. *A rift in Stealing Creation clipped with the floor. *Improved animation for opening Betty’s chest in Swept Away. *Cyclopean helmet stretching fixed. *A trapdoor by White Wolf Mountain was clipping with the ground. *Barrows kit and monk robes clipped with the fire cape. *The banker at the Wilderness Volcano had a stretchy head. *Clipping issues with gravestones near Fenkenstrain’s castle. Audio *Additional roaring noises added to certain dragon animations. Quests and Tasks *The description of Kayle in the Blood Pact quest was out of date. *Polished a cutscene in Dream Mentor. *The Task system thought you couldn’t do the “Graceful Barbarian” task if you’d already completed Scorpion Catcher. *A task specified that you should speak to a banker in Lumbridge, whereas any banker would suffice. Activities and Distractions *An unnecessary warning message on the Clan Wars setup menu has been removed. Miscellaneous *When gravite weapons degraded, the message referred to them as chaotic weapons. *Fixed a typo in “Marmaros” in the in-game skill guide for Attack. *In-game skill guide for Summoning now lists Fremennik helms more clearly. *The scroll of cleansing was preserving the wrong item when various potions were mixed. *Trimmed studded chaps had no damage absorption properties. *Aluft’s free delivery token could stop working if the gnome couldn’t reach you. *Cave lizards in the Ourania Altar area didn’t give combat XP. *Circus equipment was sometimes missing. *Sir Tiffy’s chat for retrieving a lost CommOrb was illogical. *Wrong colour hitsplats from a Dungeoneering challenge. *The zombie farmer didn’t stop protecting trees if you dug them up. *Some of Faruq’s tools had inappropriate options in the bank screen. *Grubfoot should no longer appear in Goblin Village after he’s moved to Dorgesh-Kaan. *Fixed the capitalisation on some messages about Summoning headgear. *Fixed some issues with POH servants returning to your house after their bedroom had been deleted. *Herbicide now works on herbs from grenwalls. *Updated some code in The Feud, Creature of Fenkenstrain and Nature Spirit to improve the use of variables. *Adjusted the way beasts of burden hold onto items after you switch to a different familiar. *Wrong skill listed in requirements for entering the Warriors’ Guild. *Golden hammers can now be used to repair godswords and upgrade spirit shields while the hammer is equipped. Categoría:Patch Notes Categoría:4 de enero updates Categoría:2011 updates